


Doctor's Orders

by marimoes



Series: More Than Swordbros [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt Roronoa Zoro, Law is fixing him up, M/M, Napping, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Zoro-ya. I have medicine that can knock you out, and I don’twantto use it, but I will.” Law snaps cutting Zoro off, “How you can be this way after a fight is beyond me. Aren’t you supposed to be tired? Lean up.”Zoro groans as he shifts up to sit, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. His head swims a little when he does that, but he’d never let Law know that. Not if he wants what he’s after.





	Doctor's Orders

“God, I miss Chopper.” Zoro sighs as he lies back onto the table in Law’s operating room, “It’s not that big of a deal. This room is far too serious for a couple of scratches.” 

Law’s eyes narrow as he holds out his hand, Room forming quietly from it. The blue swallows Zoro up, and the strange tingle that always comes with Law’s powers makes him shift. He can feel it. Law’s prying eyes as they search him for any other injuries, he isn’t already aware of. 

It’s annoying. 

“Just wrap me up and let me go. This is taking forev-” 

“You have some really deep cuts, you dumbass. This isn’t just a couple scratches.” Law snaps cutting Zoro off, “You’ll need stitches.” 

“I can do stitches.” Zoro huffs and waves a hand at his chest and feet. 

“No. I’m doing them. Just lay back and close your eyes, I’ll be done faster if you just leave me alone.” Law grumbles and extends the room, shambling materials into his hands and onto the tray next to him.

Zoro tucks his arms behind his head, settling onto the bed and hears Law blow out a huff. He closes his eyes and Zoro can feel his body almost itch as Law works, no doubt doing things to him he isn’t completely aware of. Law’s hand tugs against Zoro’s arm, drawing it out toward him and Zoro relinquishes it. 

Law works quickly, stitching up the cuts along Zoro’s arm, focus never wavering as he pulls the skin. Zoro watches out of the corner of his eye, a small smile forms on his face. Law’s hands are cold, just as they always are, and Zoro wonders if it’s a prerequisite for being a doctor. Though, Chopper’s are pretty warm...when he has hands. 

“You look really good when you work, you know?” Zoro mumbles and Law’s eyes dart quickly to his before back down on his work. 

“Stop flirting with me. Let me finish.” Law grumbles as he finishes pulling a cut closed. 

“I’m just letting you know. It’s a hot look on you. All leaned over me and focused, face pulled into concentration, hands roaming my body-”

“Zoro-ya. I have medicine that can knock you out, and I don’t _want_ to use it, but I will.” Law snaps cutting Zoro off, “How you can be this way after a fight is beyond me. Aren’t you supposed to be tired? Lean up.” 

Zoro groans as he shifts up to sit, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. His head swims a little when he does that, but he’d never let Law know that. Not if he wants what he’s after. 

“Time for my physical? I was wondering when I would get one.” Zoro smirks and Law pulls his gloves off, tossing them into the bin next to the table. 

“You’re not getting a physical. You’re hurt. I deem you in bad health.” Law replies. 

He turns, hands working quickly through the cabinet, grabbing bandages and wraps before placing them on to the end of the table. Zoro picks one up with a sigh and Law leans back out of the cabinet with narrowed eyes. 

“You’re getting wrapped up. It’s the best way to make sure that everything sets right. Also knowing you, it makes it a little harder for you to take off individual bandages.” Law says pointedly as he stands back in front of Zoro. 

“ _Fine_.” Zoro huffs and Law taps his arm for him to hold them out. 

Law undoes the gauze and starts to pass it around Zoro’s chest, weaving it so that it stays put against the man who will most likely do anything but rest. He feels Zoro’s warmth against his hands and the thought of just pressing against him floods his mind. That is until he feels the bandages tighten beneath his hands. Looking up, he meets eyes with a very smug looking Zoro. 

“Stop flexing. They won’t place right if you do that.” Law huffs pressing a hand into Zoro, trying to get him to release.

“I’m not flexing.” 

“You are. Stop.” 

“I’m not. This is just how naturally muscular I am.”

“I can _feel_ it, Zoro-ya. Let me finish this already. I thought you were concerned with how much time it was going to take.” Law says and feels Zoro release beneath his hand, “Asshole.” 

“Oi. I’m just trying to get you to do your job and-” Zoro starts and lets his arms drop as his hands come to rest on Law’s waist. 

“Arm out more. Stop touching.” Law interrupts, moving his focus away from Zoro’s chest and starts to wrap a little harder around his arms. 

“I mean, you haven’t even checked my reflexes.” Zoro reasons and Law’s eyes flit to his, mouth curling into a scoff, “Isn’t that the first thing you’re supposed to do?” 

Law moves, hands quickly tying off the last of the bandages before sitting them to the side. His eyes wander Zoro’s body as he tries to figure out if he missed anything. Everything _seems_ fine, but he just wants to be sure, and to ignore the stupid question that just left Zoro’s mouth. 

“Guess you’re not a real doctor then. Chopper _always_ checks my reflexes.” Zoro sighs and shakes his arm to test the bandaging, “ _Just_ tight enough that I can still do push-ups.” 

“If I hit your knee will you shut up and rest?” Law sighs as Zoro hums out approval. 

Grabbing the closest tool his hand lands on, Law knocks it against the tendon. His leg, as he expected, kicks forward out of reflex. What he didn’t expect was that Zoro’s leg would keep going. Out and wrapping around Law’s waist, the other one following suit as Zoro pulls him closer to him. 

“Looks like they work.” Zoro smirks. 

He holds Law’s chin within his hand as he feels him push back against him. Letting his fingers brush lightly down against Law’s throat, and he can feel him swallow. Leaning forward he places a soft kiss against Law’s lips, and almost as if a switch was flipped, Law softens. Just for a moment, so that Law can return the kiss before pushing back against Zoro’s legs. 

“Is this really where you want to do this? In my operation room?” Law asks and pushes down against Zoro’s thighs, “You need to rest.” 

“So? Sleep with me.” Zoro replies and leans back onto his hands, a cocky grin wide on his face. 

“You’re injured. I’m not about to have sex with you!” Law argues and feels his stomach turn as Zoro belts out a laugh. 

“God! I meant take a nap with me. Who knew you were so perverted?” Zoro laughs. 

“I can’t stand you sometimes. Just go rest, _please_.” Law says and starts to walk out. 

Throwing a look back, he watches Zoro slide off the table. 

Zoro rolls his shoulders, testing the bandages before walking after him. A groan slipping from his lips as he starts to move, and Law feels his neck tingle. He turns the corner, heading toward his quarters and hears Zoro follow softly behind him. Law supposed he could go for a short nap as well. 

Especially if it means tricking Zoro into staying down for longer. 

Law pushes the door to his quarters open, and as he continues through it, hears a hum of interest from Zoro. He doesn’t turn back to look at the no doubt smug look on Zoro’s face, simply kicks off his shoes at the door before falling back onto the bed. Pushing his hands over his face, Law feels the exhaustion start to kick in again. 

“Odd way to lay for a nap.” Zoro smiles and nudges Law’s legs with his own, “You’re going to have to move if you want me to lay right.” 

Law swings his legs onto the bed and pushes himself up towards the pillow. Settling in, he can’t say that the idea of a nap wouldn’t be nice. After everything they went through trying to get more supplies, to patching up Zoro, to just general lack of sleep. He feels his eyes start to weigh on him, jumping open as he tries to stay awake. A low rumble of a laugh vibrates the bed as Zoro settles next to him and he resists moving toward him right away. 

After all, he was an ass. 

Zoro reaches over, hand threading through Law’s hair, but instead of pulling back for another stroke, he continues through. Fingers curling against the back of Law’s head, Zoro pulls Law forward. Gently as if he was coaxing him instead of guiding him. Law watches him through heavy lids as he leans forward to meet his face and smiles as Zoro’s lips meet his forehead. 

“You might just be a better doctor than Chopper one day.” Zoro mumbles against Law’s skin, and Law resists hitting Zoro square in the chest. 

“Shut up. Go to sleep already.” Law says, words weak with fire as Zoro kisses his head again. 

Zoro kisses him. Again and again down his face, working slowly toward Law’s lips, and each one drives him a little crazier. Each one both lulling him to sleep and waking him up. Zoro hovers then, breath warm against Law’s lips as his fingers curl against his neck a little tighter. 

Law leans forward into it. All resistance lost in the sensation he knows awaits him as he kisses Zoro. His lips, so oddly soft compared to the rest of his body. His hands calloused from fighting, body scarred and bandaged. Nothing at all like the kisses he receives. Law hums against him as he pulls Zoro’s bottom lip between his, teeth at the edges demanding more. 

Zoro obliges and starts to lean further over Law, earning him a hand square in his chest. Law releases his lip with a soft pop and pushes Zoro back down against the bed. 

“You can’t trick me. You need rest.” Law huffs and a smile tugs at the corner of Zoro’s mouth. 

“Not even a little? Come on. Watching you fight always riles me up, in more ways than one, and _then_ you fixed me up?” Zoro argues and turns onto his side, grimacing lightly at the pressure against his arm as he props himself up, “Law…” 

Law narrows his eyes before leaning forward to place a quick kiss against Zoro’s lips, but as he pulls away, he’s caught. Zoro’s hand is around his chin once more, keeping Law from turning away. Law opens his mouth to argue but the sound dies as Zoro presses himself against him. Tongue making one languid sweep across his mouth before sucking his bottom lip. Law moans. An unwilling one from deep in his throat and he feels himself melt into Zoro’s hand. 

He hates that he can do this. Has such easy power over him in these moments. When Law’s brain can’t do anything but think about how much he wants to _feel that again._

Law pulls back harder, pushing away from Zoro until his hand falls between them. Disappointment coloring not only Zoro’s face, but he’s sure his own. He looks at him then, begging with just his eyes and Zoro sighs, falling back once more against the bed. He lifts an arm, hand coaxing Law into the crook of his arm. Law eyes the space cautiously before gently resting against his chest. 

“Rest now. Fun later?” Zoro asks, wrapping his arm around Law’s waist. 

“No. You need more rest than a nap before that.” Law replies and feels his eyes start to droop again, “I mean it Zoro-ya-aah.” 

Zoro blows out a soft laugh at Law’s yawn and leans over to place a final kiss against Law’s head. Law’s legs stretch out, shaking lightly before pushing against Zoro’s. He lifts them, allowing Law’s to slip between them, tangling them further. 

“Whatever you say, doctor.” Zoro murmurs and feels Law’s breathing begin to slow against his neck.

“Yeah.” Law sighs, “My orders.” 

“You know, I don’t listen to orders that aren’t from my captain.” Zoro says with a laugh and tightens his arm around Law. 

“Zoro-ya, I’ll use that medicine. Don’t tempt me.” Law murmurs and opens an eye to look up at Zoro, “You already tried to tempt me once and it didn’t work, but this one might.” 

“My boyfriend, the surgeon of death.” Zoro sighs and a yawn slips from his mouth, all before his eyes finally fall shut, “I was always told I had a ‘date with death’ but I thought it was going to be literal. This works.” 

Law doesn’t answer, simply smiles as he warms up against Zoro’s skin. The bandages strangely soft against his face as Zoro’s chest rises against his head. No matter who the other would argue needed it more, they both finally get some rest. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Zolaw, or anything else Zoro or Law related!
> 
> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
